


The Other Side of the Moment

by aurinkossa



Series: The Artemis Saga [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurinkossa/pseuds/aurinkossa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis Trevelyan finally discovered that Commander Cullen reciprocates her feelings and is making a move for it! As everyone watches with bated breath, how will the Inquisitor overcome her own awkwardness and Scout Jim to kiss the leader of the Inquisition's forces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Moment

Artemis scanned over every note on the paper in front of her, biting her lip from sheer nervousness. Across the table from her, Leliana calmly giggled and sipped from her wine glass. They’ve been at this for two hours now; going over every possibility and every outcome and every conflict and every circumstance that will influence the mission ahead. Hidden up in the rafters of the rotunda, the two plotted out Artemis’s entire plan of attack. Today was the big day: the day she finally goes up to Commander Cullen Rutherford and confesses her feelings for him.

Artemis had intended to get this over with a month ago, but Leliana insisted she wait until she returns from her trip to Crestwood. Well, there was no more waiting. Artemis did her time and she followed her seneschal’s suggestions to the letter. Allow the Inquisition to get settled in its new home, leave for a few weeks to make the Commander pine for her, and then make her move almost immediately after returning. It was foolproof!

The problem was, however, that Artemis was greatly nervous about the whole thing. The fact that the two of them nearly kissed last month in their sanctuary certainly helped her anxiety, but this was Cullen they were talking about. The Commander of the Inquisition, her advisor, and her dream come true. Did he even reciprocate her feelings? Was he just moved by the romantic atmosphere the library seemed to exude? Was that all just a fluke? Artemis had no idea. Or, well, she had an idea, but she just loved quashing those inklings down under the pretense of thinking that she was biased.

The Inquisitor began fumbling with her braid when Leliana cleared her throat and reached into her satchel. Artemis glanced up as Leliana pulled out a stack of letters.

“Take a look, Inquisitor,” she murmured, “All of these are correspondences between you and me, as well as my letters from the Commander.” Artemis’s eyes grew wide as she took the missives in hand. “It certainly is his handwriting,” she thought when she looked at the letter on top, “scraggly, yet remarkably small and concise.” As she flipped through them, she couldn’t help but note that all of Cullen’s ramblings and hastily scratched out notes mentioned Artemis by name. In fact, he even refers to her as “Art” in a few places.

“I know you were barely there for that,” he wrote in one letter dated a few weeks ago, “but Art talked about me the whole time I carried her back to the encampment, as if she didn’t even realize that I was there holding her! She had a smile on her face and Cassandra humored her every word. She was exhausted, delirious even. Is that what she really thinks of me?”

“I understand that you don’t care for these sorts of letters,” he said in another dated three months ago, back when they were just making their way to Val Royeaux for the first time. (Leliana had made a note up at the top of, “This man has no idea of how much I truly enjoy them.”) “But I couldn’t help but feel that she smiles whenever she looks at me. Maybe I’m just reading into these too much, but I hope that my feelings are not misplaced.” Attached to this letter was one of Artemis’s letters from about the same time saying almost the exact same thing. They have been dancing around each other this whole time and didn’t even know.

The Inquisitor turned her bewildered gaze to the grinning spymaster.

“Are these real?” She breathed incredulously. Leliana nodded, folding both hands behind her back. Artemis sighed in wonder and held the papers to her chest. Her eyes closed and she giggled. Her heart pounded with utter joy. He did care for her; he had this entire time. Steeling her resolve, Artemis picked up her plan of attack and placed it on top of all the letters.

“Just for security measures,” she explained to her spymaster who nodded in agreement.

“I wish you the best of luck, Inquisitor.” Leliana smiled coyly, turning to her ravens. Artemis saluted, tucked the bundle under her arm, and made her way downstairs.

The spymaster waited a few moments, leaned over the railing to see if the Inquisitor had left, then sprinted down the staircase.

Dorian looked up from his book when Leliana ran by and snorted.

“Is it happening?” He questioned the woman. A terse response of, “YES,” echoed his way back to him. The magister’s startled jaw dropped and, throwing the book on the ground with an uncharacteristic lack of ceremony, he charged downstairs to Varric.

~

Josephine laughed amicably with the Comte du On S’en Calisse as he made yet another tasteless joke about the state of Skyhold’s courtyard. “I have to endure just twenty more minutes of this before I am able to show him out,” she reminded herself as she raised a wine glass in a toast to aesthetic design. She couldn’t help but jump a little, however, when Leliana threw the door open to her office. Turning around with effortless grace, Josephine began to ask what the problem was until she saw the breathless look on the seneschal’s face.

“It’s happening?” She asked. Leliana nodded hurriedly.

“It’s happening.” The ambassador gasped loudly and leaped out of her chair. Cheese and fruits flew off her lap and rolled helter-skelter around the office in her rush.

“I’m so sorry for the interruption, your lordship,” she called out over her shoulder as she ran to meet Leliana, “but a matter of utmost importance is occurring right this very second and I need to address it personally. Help yourself to the banquet in the grand hall and I’m sure we will- WE NEED TO GET TO THE INQUISITOR’S CHAMBERS TO SEE THIS.” Both women squealed with delight as they darted through another doorway and up to the tower.

~

“Varric, you need to stop whatever you’re doing and get up to Vivienne’s balcony NOW.” Dorian shouted as he ran into the main hall. Varric slammed the manuscript he was reviewing back down onto his coffee table, instantly understanding what was happening, and turned to Vivienne as she peered warily from the bannister above.

“Iron Lady, we have use of your balcony and we are using it immediately!” He called up to her. “Snow White is making her move!” Vivienne could only gesture up as she turned to run to her vantage point. The dwarf and Tevinter hurriedly made their way over to join her.

~

Sera ceased lazily shooting arrows out her window to squint at Artemis. The Inquisitor was gingerly making her way across the bridge to Corporal Wedgie’s office, a pile of leaflets in her arms.  
“Oh, frig.” The elf muttered as she turned to roll out of her room and dive off of the second floor.

“Bull, Krem, roof, NOW.” She shouted over her shoulder as she flew out of the tavern. The Iron Bull jolted out of his drunken daydream and crushed the mug he was holding with one hand.

“Krem, stop staring at the minstrel and let’s move!” He ordered at his second while standing up. Krem’s eyes widened. They both bustled their way over to the rooftops.  
~  
Cole didn’t even need to see everyone’s reactions to know what was happening. Their thoughts flew at him like a tidal wave, washing every other image out of his mind. He didn’t know how he was supposed to help, but he knew that this was an important moment to witness. Without a moment to lose, the spirit breezed his way from his attic and onto the flat where Sera was currently standing. His fellow rogue leaped into the air when he materialized next to her.

“Piss! Must you do that every time?!” She slapped him upside the head. Cole made an apologetic noise and sat down. Bull and Krem climbed up after them. Cole looked over at Cassandra, who was sitting on her stump by the training dummies. Her nose was buried in whatever book she was reading, but judging by her giggles of delight, Cole assumed that it must be a good novel.

“Do you think we should tell her about what’s happening?” The spirit asked Sera. Sera glanced over at the seeker and scowled.

“Prissypants?” She spat with vitriol. “No, thank you. She wouldn’t even like to see Cullen and Quizzy snog.”

“Is the Boss doing it?” the qunari asked the archer. Sera giggled incessantly in response. Bull grinned with excitement. “Go get him, boss!” He called out at the Inquisitor.

~

Artemis held back from knocking on Cullen’s door when she heard the Iron Bull’s voice. Turning around, she saw that at least twenty various people were watching her. How did they all know what she was about to do? Varric, Vivienne, and Dorian huddled together on the balcony overlooking the great hall with binoculars in hand. Iron Bull, Krem, Sera, and Cole sprawled out over the armory’s rooftop. Why does Sera have a bow in her hands? Solas nudged his door open behind her to get a good view of what was going on. Leliana and Josephine were leaning over the bannister on Skyhold’s tallest- how did they even get into her chambers? And why does Leliana have a bow and quiver mounted on her back as well?! Josephine grinned and threw two thumbs up in encouragement. And to her utter surprise, about two dozen various soldiers and visitors all stared up at her as well. Did everyone know about this?! She shook her head in disbelief and knocked on the Commander’s office door. A few torturous seconds of silence passed, and then Artemis stiffened once she heard heavy footsteps clomp their way towards her.

Cullen answered with a scowl on his face, only to jerk in surprise once he saw his visitor.

“Inquisitor! I was just about to go see-“

“Cullen, do you have a moment to talk?” Artemis interrupted him breathlessly. She clutched the papers even more tightly to her chest and she couldn’t help the heat growing on her face. Cullen stared at her listlessly for a second, as if surprised that she would call him Cullen so openly, and then nodded.

“Of course, just give me a couple seconds to-“ He opened the door wider to let her in and turned to his desk.

“No, I mean now.” Artemis insisted. She took a deep breath. “Right now.” Cullen paused, then gestured over to the battlements.

“I imagine it would be better for you if we walked, wouldn’t it?” Cullen smiled gently at her flustered expression. Artemis bobbed her head up and down in wordless agreement. As Cullen made his way to the other door, she spied an empty folder resting on the desk in front of her. She quickly leaped forward, shoved her bundle into the case, and slammed the whole thing shut. Better keep them somewhere safe and out of sight, she reasoned to herself. One last look back, making a note that her files will remain right next to the wine glass and half-eaten cupcake, and she nodded to herself in validation. With that, she turned and followed the Commander onto Skyhold’s walls.

~

“Everything is going well.” Josephine mused to her friend as they watched the couple slowly walk along the ramparts. Leliana hummed her approval. Artemis was glowing beet red and she fumbled around with her hands in agitation. Cullen made the occasional glance at her, but otherwise kept silent to give the Inquisitor space. Josephine’s lips screwed up at the awkward moment unfolding in front of them.

“Or, at least as well as we expected.” Leliana hummed in agreement once more, an edge of impatience coming across loud and clear. The two had already crossed the main gate and slipped into the first tower, out of sight. The spymaster looked around the fortress, taking the whole scene in, and then her eyes settled on a seemingly random scout as he sauntered over to the Commander’s office. Her casual smile faltered.

“Oh, no.” She muttered as she pulled out her bow. “I was afraid this was going to happen.” Josephine glanced at the spymaster and gasped.

“Leliana, what are you doing?” She asked in horror. Leliana merely nodded over at the scout while pulling an arrow out of the quiver and readying her arm.

“That’s Jim.” The spymaster growled. “I sent him to deliver that report to the Commander an hour ago, and he just decides to do it now? Oh, settle down, Josie; the arrow tip is made out of felt. At most it would leave a bruise. You’d be amazed at how frequently I must do this.”

The arrow sprung out of Leliana’s fingers and soared through the sky. It struck exactly where she hoped it would: right in the crook of Jim’s elbow. The scout made a sharp cry of pain and looked around frantically. He spotted his boss up in the tower and waved with a huge grin plastered on his face. Leliana made a sweeping motion with her arm, frantically gesturing at him to stop what he was doing. Jim stared at her with a puzzled expression, looked around the fortress, and spied the Commander and Inquisitor as they made their way out of the tower ahead of him. He met the spymaster’s gaze once more, waved in appreciation, and went after the couple. Leliana slapped a hand to her face in frustration.

~

Artemis glanced up at the tower to see her spymaster with her face in her hands and felt a pang of dismay. Was she doing this wrong? What was she screwing up? She began to panic and looked up at the Commander. His gaze was steady; pointing straight ahead at the guards at the next tower. She was running out of space; there were only a couple towers left before the battlements end. She opened her mouth uselessly, raising her hands like she was about to say something. Cullen turned his focus towards her with a look of confusion. The blush returned to the Inquisitor’s face and she closed her mouth. She placed one hand on her hip and the other over her mouth, humming in a futile attempt to think of something to say. The Commander snorted and led on.

~

“What is she even doing?” Iron Bull asked in bemusement. Sera shook her head in response.

“I think she finally learned how to shut up, but at the worst possible- oh, frig.” She cursed. Iron Bull looked slightly to the left and spied Jim. He was just closing the door to the Commander’s office.

“Dammit! Him of all people?” Bull groaned. Krem looked at his leader in confusion.

“What’s going on, Boss?” He queried.

“That little punk right there is going to screw up this whole thing.” Bull answered through clenched teeth. “I wish there was a way I could do something about this!”

“I got it.” Sera replied, readying her bow. “That was a good idea of you, weird spirit-demon-thing, making sure that you brought this with you.”

“I need to deliver that report,” Cole echoed Jim’s thoughts, and then grimaced. “That would end badly.” He shook his head in disapproval. Sera barked out a laugh.

“That’s probably the most sense you have ever made, that.” She assented as she let her arrow fly. It sped right in front of Jim’s face and into the valley beyond. The man stopped and looked over at Sera.

“Oi, pisshead!” She screamed, “Stop whatever you’re about to do and go shit in a bucket somewhere!” Iron Bull leered at her in slight disgust. Jim raised the letter he was carrying to tell Sera that he was on official business and resumed walking to the Commander. Sera cried out angrily through clenched teeth.

~

“Sparkler,” Varric nudged Dorian in the ribs and pointed over at the scout, “that man looks like he’s about to screw everything up.” Dorian nodded grimly.

“Think you can handle this?” Dorian asked the dwarf. Varric shrugged.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He pulled out Bianca and fired a bolt that struck the wall right next to Jim. The scout spun around to glare. Completely disregarding the scout’s attitude, the trio crossed their arms in an x-formation. Whatever he was about to do, he needed to quit it. Jim shook his head in disdain and pointed at his letter, then flipped them off before ducking into the tower at the end of the gate.

“Oh, now it’s personal.” Dorian rolled his sleeves up and cast a Horror on the other side of the tower. Jim threw open the door, staring at the paper in question. He walked through the phantasm without even noticing. The magister ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Vishante kaffas!” He cried. “Is there anything we can do to stop him?” Varric’s mouth tightened into a flat line.

“We do everything that we can without killing the idiot.” The dwarf answered as he readied Bianca once more.

~

A few moments later, chaos broke out in Skyhold. Arrows were flying through the air at Jim; Varric aimed for the walls around the scout, Leliana aimed for his face, Sera just didn’t care where the arrow went. The other observers were shouting their objection towards Jim as he steeled his resolve and picked up his pace. Solas tried barriers, but Jim punched his way through them. Vivienne threw up walls of fire, but was always two seconds too late. Dorian gave up on casting nightmares and just opted to chuck raw bolts of lightning at the scout. A couple nobles started throwing tomatoes and anything else they could get their hands on. Cole even took out one of his knives and flung it, only to have the blade clatter uselessly against tavern’s shingling. Various guards along the battlements ran over to block Jim’s access, but he simply weaved through them and marched onwards.

“Jimither Francis Beezlebottle the Third!” Leliana shrieked. “If you don’t stop what you’re doing, right now, you’re going to be cleaning the raven cages for a month!”

Josephine gawked at her companion with an expression of utter revulsion.

“You can’t keep having your birds drop their leavings all over Solas and his work!” The Ambassador protested.

“Yes, I can.” The spymaster’s voice returned to its usual cool as she readied another arrow.

~

The Commander and Inquisitor stepped out of the final tower and started to round the corner to the last station along the ramparts. A cold wind raced around them, making Artemis shiver a little. Cullen rubbed the back of his head.

“I-it’s a nice day.” He commented, voice hitching as he cursed himself for saying something so useless just to break the silence. Artemis snapped out of her flustered state and looked at the Commander.

“What?” She asked vapidly. Cullen sighed.

“It’s- There was something you wished to discuss,” he stopped in his tracks and turned to Artemis. The cries of Skyhold were muted by the breeze rolling by. The Inquisitor bit her lip and took in a deep breath.

“Cullen,” she began, “I, uh, fuck.” Her shoulders dropped as she leaned against the railing. She took a second, breathed in once more, and started again. “Cullen, I care for you, and-“ She sighed. The man’s eyes gleamed with subdued excitement for a moment, and then he evaluated the situation with worry.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concern tinging his voice. She took her braid in her hands, undid the ribbon keeping it together, and let her hair loose. The auburn curls unfurled with the wind and she finally met his eyes. He couldn’t help but gulp as he took in her image. The flurry ebbed and the two noted that all of Skyhold was silent with bated breath.

“I find myself thinking of you,” She admitted. Her eyes shifted right as a blush bloomed over her cheeks. “Not just as my advisor or my friend, I mean.” Cullen’s eyes widened and his mouth slowly gaped open.

“You mean-“ He started.

“I mean, well, romantically.” Artemis looked back and smiled. She curled a strand of her hair around her finger. Cullen stuttered.

“I can’t say that I haven’t thought about it myself,” he stammered, rubbing the back of his head. “But I just figured- you’re the Inquisitor. The Herald. You lead this entire organization. I didn’t think it possible.” Artemis lowered her head.

“You remember that time in our library?” She asked. Cullen nodded, his lips curving up slightly. “I truly wished that the light didn’t go out. But because I had to relight the candles and everything felt interrupted and you looked tense, I backed off. Now I wish I hadn’t.” She chuckled softly. Cullen reached an arm out, gently turning her face back towards him.

“I’ll be honest: I never thought this would really happen. We’re at war. And you, well,” A grin broke out over Cullen’s face. “Just look at you. It was something I only dreamed of.”

“And yet I’m still here.” Artemis tilted her head slightly, inviting him closer. Cullen hummed contently.

“So you are. It seems too much to ask, but I want to,” he leaned in. Their eyes closed. Artemis put her hand on his side. They grew closer, their lips slowly parting. The whole of the Inquisition breathed in as one.

“Commander,” Jim came through the tower’s doorway, composing himself despite part of his uniform being singed. “You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana’s report.” The whole of the Inquisition breathed out as one. Artemis’s head rolled back as she wordlessly cried out in frustration. Cullen’s hands balled into fists as he began to turn to the scout. Off in the distance, Artemis could hear Iron Bull scream,

“The fuck, bro?”

Cullen glared at Jim. The scout instinctively tensed up, understanding now that he probably shouldn’t have come this way to begin with.

“What?” The Commander snarled. Jim gulped.

“Sister Leliana’s report?” He squeaked. “You wanted it delivered without delay.” In that moment, he could’ve sworn that the fur on the Commander’s mantle started bristling up. Cullen took a step forward, looming over the now-terrified messenger. Jim glanced over the Commander’s shoulder to see the Inquisitor. Her head was twitching violently as she slowly rose up a hand. A furious winter gale began to form behind her. In that moment, Jim realized why the Spymaster didn’t want him to follow them. He took a step back, then another. And then he turned and fled, shrieking out a panicked apology behind him.

Artemis sighed, letting her magic subside and dropping her head. The snow she kicked up leisurely drifted overhead.

“Cullen, if this is a bad time-“ Her statement was interrupted as the man closed the gap between them in a single step. He cupped her cheek in one hand, tilting her head up towards him, and pressed his mouth to hers. She gasped at the contact and brought her hands up to his face. His lips were soft and smooth, which contrasted beautifully with the harsh rasp of his stubble. He moaned through the kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in. Their lips parted and his tongue flicked into her mouth. He tasted sweet, like wine and buttercream frosting. Cullen exhaled through his nose as he brought his lips together to kiss her once more. Artemis’s hand reached up to comb through his coarse hair, to which he hummed with approval. She deepened the kiss, wanting to savor every second of this moment. Her eyes opened slightly as she looked to be sure that this truly was Cullen who held her. His eyes were cracked open as well and, glimpsing each other’s gaze, they both smiled through the kiss. Content that they truly were together, they closed their eyes and pressed their lips together once more. Cheers broke out among the viewers as what they have been waiting for has finally been realized. And then the Commander pulled back, grinning sheepishly.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “that was… really nice.” He met her gaze, eyes crinkling with delight. A smirk grew on Artemis’s face as she raised a hand up to her chin contemplatively.

“Well,” she considered, “I’m not so sure.” Cullen tensed up in a mixture of shock and dismay. She looked at him and her smile grew. “That was certainly much too short. I believe I need a second opinion to be certain.” The Commander’s body relaxed. He shook his head and pulled her back over to him.

Satisfied that their dream couple finally got together, the members of the Inquisition turned away and went back to their normal business. They’ve all done their part and now the two deserve what little privacy the battlements provide.

~

Artemis bounded into her chambers with a huge grin on her face. She and Cullen were finally together. Him, her boyfriend! Today was absolutely perfect. Leliana casually reclined on the couch by the fireplace awaiting her.

“I take it went well?” She asked. Artemis snorted with glee.

“You saw it,” the Inquisitor replied, “how do you think it went?” Leliana only smiled in response as she leaned forward to pour some wine into two goblets. Artemis flopped down next to her, lolling her head back and excitedly covering her face with her hands.  
“It was everything I hoped for,” she giggled. “He was so amazing and the look that he had when he leaned in at first, oh, it made my knees weak. And just-“ she sighed and looked at her spymaster contently. She took the offered glass and raised it in appreciation. “I couldn’t have done it without you. Thank you.” Artemis took a sip. Leliana shook her head in disagreement.

“I would say otherwise, Inquisitor,” she politely argued, “you could have done that on your own just as well as you do everything else. I merely made it easier with the planning and the notes.” A second passed as Artemis parceled out the last sentence. In sudden realization, the Inquisitor’s eyes bugged out and she sprayed out the wine in horror. Leliana made a disgusted noise.

“The notes!” Artemis cried, “I forgot the notes in his office!” She did a backflip off the couch and, with great haste, sprinted through the keep and over the bridge to Cullen's offices. She smashed into the door, busting it open and unceremoniously rolled over to the desk in the center of the room. Cullen looked up from his papers with a look of surprise and, seeing his new lover crash in, his eyes softened and his lips twitched up into a crooked smile. She didn’t notice, however, as she snatched up the folder lying on the desk. She looked at him, clutched the folder to her chest, smiled sheepishly, and backed out of the room. She slammed the door shut and raced back to her chambers screaming.

~

Later that day, the advisors and Inquisitor met in the war room for their daily review. Cullen and Artemis met each other’s glances and smiled. Josephine giggled at the sight.

“Now, Commander,” Leliana began the meeting with her typical professional demeanor. “Have you received word from my scout about the latest news from the Storm Coast?”

“Indeed, I do, Seneschal Leliana,” Cullen smirked as he flipped open the folder in front of him. “Your scouts were even kind enough to put the report into an itemized list and series of checkboxes.” Artemis’s eyes widened slightly in horror as she watched Cullen’s smirk grow into an evil grin. He pulled out the first page and held it in front of him as though it were a script and he a thespian.

“Objective one: Go to Dingus’s office.” He intoned with perfect enunciation. “Objective two: Tell Dingus that you want to talk alone. Oh, look, they even drew little hearts around the ‘Dingus’ here. Quite a cute touch, if I do say so, myself.”

The Inquisitor’s face burned as she met Cullen’s eyes. The molten gold was positively glowing with uninhibited mirth. That folder she grabbed? She didn’t even check it when she got back to her chambers. She just shoved it into a drawer and pretended like it didn’t even exist. But she didn’t check the contents. The folder contained Scout Jim’s report from Leliana. Cullen saw her folder and switched it with Jim’s before she even got the chance to retrieve it. Artemis clamped her jaw shut and screamed through her teeth. Leliana and Josephine didn’t bother hiding their amusement at the entire situation as they proceeded to double over laughing hysterically, clutching the war table in a vain attempt to stop them from falling onto the floor. Cullen lifted his head up high and rested his free hand on the pommel of his sword triumphantly, truly resembling a beacon of epicaricacic light. In that moment, everyone heard Cassandra’s shrieks echo through the halls of Skyhold.

“What do you mean, I missed it?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> Thank you for reading this short story! I always watched the first kiss scene with Cullen (more times than I care to admit) and wondered to myself what everyone else must be doing at that time. So this is how it would work in Artemis's world. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
